


Not My Soda!

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barry tries to enforce healtier habits in Bart's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Soda!

"Not my soda!" Bart exclaimed in horror.

"It's for your own good." Barry said warily as he dragged Bart away from the now soda free refrigerator.

"But you're my grandpa! Aren't you supposed to spoil me rotten?" Bart whined.

"Not when you are practically using it as a substitution for water."

"But there is no sugar in water! What's the point? Really, what is the point? I genuinely don't know."

"You need water to live! You'll die without it!" Barry never thought he would have to explain this fundamental concept to a teen- er… three year old. Bart was technically a three year old. Remembering that bit of information made what he just had to say feel less surreal… somewhat.

"I'll starve!" Bart protested.

"I don't drink soda and I haven't starved to death yet."

Bart repeated himself, "I'll starve!"

"Do you want me to ban juice too?" Barry asked.

Bart decided that now just about now would be a good time to pull out the crocodile tears. He looked up at Barry with big eyes, "Don't you love me?"

Barry rolled his eyes. It took a lot of willpower, but he refused to fall for that trick again, "You can still have all the candy and junk food you want. It is only soda you've been banned from, and the ban isn't even permanent. It'll last until further notice."

"Why are you punishing me?" Bart inquired.

Barry sighed, "I'm not punishing you. Jay suggested-"

So Jay was the monster behind this!

Bart cut him off, "You don't have to do everything he says Gramps."

"You aren't going to die on my watch. Especially of something so simple."

"If you didn't want me to die then maybe you should also ban me from being Impluse."

Well, that… that was… that was actually a good point.

"You aren't getting soda back for a month. Depending on your behavior maybe you can get it back in a week, but no sooner than that."

"Humph." Bart crossed his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a Christmas present for a friend of mine. I wanted to wait until they got an account on here so I could gift it directly to them, but it doesn't seem like that's gonna happen anytime soon. Thank you for reading.


End file.
